


Steve’s a DUFF and Bucky’s the Hot Popular Asshole(That’s Secretly a Softie)

by superfandomqueen



Series: Tumblr Works [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The DUFF: Designated Ugly Fat Friend, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M, Mentions of Arguing, The Duff AU, divorce mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Bucky’s parents are at it again. Steve takes Bucky to his thinking spot.





	Steve’s a DUFF and Bucky’s the Hot Popular Asshole(That’s Secretly a Softie)

**Author's Note:**

> I, again, wrote this over a year ago. I have gotten a lot better since then. This is really goofy and funny. My sibling suggested the scene to me. This was written for a Stucky Secret Santa event in 2017.

Steve walked out of his house, crossing the driveway between Bucky’s and his house. He could hear Bucky’s parents yelling.

Bucky was sitting on the porch reading the Art History book Steve instructed him to read for Art.

“Hey, Barnes,” Steve greeted, leaning his short figure on the white picket fence of the Barnes’ residence.

“Good day, Stevie.” Bucky hopped off of the step of his house and made his way to Steve’s car. “What are we doing today?”

Steve smiled, “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Steve was leading him through the trees.

“Here!” Steve announced proudly, leading Bucky into a meadow of flowers. “This is my thinking place! Where I go to think, draw, and you get to see it. So feel special, Bucky.”

Bucky blinked, shocked. “You called me Bucky. You never called me that before, so I do feel special, Stevie.”

Steve pulled a face at the nickname, but didn’t say anything. Plopping down, he dragged Bucky down beside him.

“Are your parents like that a lot?” Steve asked, picking at one of the wild flowers absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I wish they would just divorce and be over with it. That’s why I need the scholarship, ya’ know,” Bucky answered, looking at his hands. “This place is really nice, peaceful. No wonder you come out here to draw, Steve.”

“It is a really good place to draw, I have a painting of it in my room.”

Bucky glanced at Steve, “Could I see it?”

Steve looked surprised. “Really?!”

Bucky nodded, smiling, “Sure.”

Steve gave him an excited smile. Bucky was leaned in, pressing his lips to Steve’s. Bucky pulled back in shock.

Coughing a little, “That was part of your training, ya’ know. Kissing is the next step, if you’re going to date someone, you need to know how to kiss.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That’s how you kiss? No. No, no, I’ll show you how to kiss. How people like to be kissed. The right way.”

It was Bucky’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh really? Go ahead, I mean after all you’re an expert. Obliviously.”

Steve took up the challenge, taking Bucky’s right hand and placing it on his waist, then Bucky’s left hand and placed it on his jaw. Bucky leaned in, Steve gave him a disgruntled look, “You’re going too fast. You need to go slower, anticipation.”

“Okay, you lead this kiss then, oh great one.”

Steve set his hands on both sides of Bucky’s jaw, cupping his face. As he leaned in, Bucky could feel butterflies in his stomach and warmth in his chest. Just as he was closing his eyes, they snapped open. Steve licked his cheek!

“That’s how you kiss!” Steve stated, smiling proudly.

“Ah, well. Impressive, however did I not learn this. Thank you very much!” Bucky sassed, laughing. Steve joined in. Bucky shook his head at Steve, this guy was nothing like Bucky remembered or expected. In a good way, Bucky thought, maybe.  


End file.
